The Quartet
by Lilith8
Summary: What if Raven had been able to express her emotions in her past? Who was she with? What is she trying to hide from now that her father is gone? RavenRobin pairing, please no flames! This is my first Teen Titan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did Robin and Raven would already a couple.

AN: Please don't flame, but please review!! Thoughts are in italics, and I don't the timeline really, so I if I made mistakes on stuff, sorry!! Enjoy!

The Quartet

_Prologue_

She liked sleep, a lot, and contrary to what most people thought. Her bed was like her personal cloud; black silk encompassing every inch of the mattress, and it was the best place on earth to her. However; tonight was different, she couldn't sleep and it was annoying her. She knew of one place where she could fall asleep no matter what was going on inside her head, or anywhere else. In _his_ arms, STOP!!! Not know Raven!!!

She sighed deeply; she couldn't love no matter how much she wanted to. Besides, he belonged to another, a Tamaranian princess, and she would die before she hurt her. Starfire isn't her best female friend, she had a past, some parts were good, and others were terrible. Another sigh escaped her parted lips; she longingly looked at the ceiling, wishing she were camping with them again. She loved it here in the tower with people she considered part of strange family. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, and got up from her bed_. Might as well have some tea_.Walking towards the kitchen the cold floor felt wonderful against her bare-feet, almost like the rocks on Thesta. Raven reached the kitchen, which was in a devastating mess, filled the teapot with water, put it on the burner, and turned on the oven. She watched the flames carefully, they weren't anywhere close to the people she missed, but they gave her a wonderful since of somehow being close again.

"Can't sleep?" A voice behind her asked curiously. She turned to look at her leader, and just nodded her head. She tried to pretend that his bare, muscle rippled chest didn't bother her. Turning her head quickly so he couldn't see her face, she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, she couldn't think that way.

"You?" She asked in her monotone after she had gained her composer. He walked over to the counter and leaned his back against it.

"No, I keep thinking about the last battle with the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin replied, sighing deeply.

Raven looked at him with her emotionless gaze, "We won." He looked back at her and nodded. Turning her attention back to tea, she reached up to the cupboard to grab a mug. Robin just watched as her black silk tank top raised slightly revealing part of her stomach, and side. The sudden need to embrace her, and stroke her stomach almost overwhelmed him. Her skin looked so soft, and STOP!! He shook his head slightly, clearing his head. "Are you ok?" The monotone broke the silence.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a little uneasy about the battle and all. Nothing a good nights sleep can't fix right?" He went back to cheery Robin mode. She looked at him quizzically, deciding not to prompt any more discussion about the Brotherhood of Evil. All of that could be done later, when she was in her 'normal Raven' mode. She missed being able to express her emotions freely, she wanted to laugh with the Titans, she really did, but everything had forced her hide behind this mask she created. A hand was waving in front of her face. "Raven? Are you ok? You went out of it there for a second." Again she nodded that she was fine, turning her head slightly towards him, she gave him her ghost smile. Robin smiled back, reassured that his dark angle was alright. "Ok then, I'm gonna hit the sack. Goodnight Raven." He began walking away.

"Goodnight." She responded, grabbing a tea bag. He allowed himself to admire her for a moment before continuing to his room. She smiled to herself for a moment, and for a split second, she felt home again.

Next Morning

The sun had risen to welcome a new, like it always had, you could depend on the sun everyday to raise and fall. Raven dressed in her normal costume, leotard, cloak, and such. Her thirst for tea was dire; her sleep had been filled with destruction and blood. The taste of blood was still fresh in her mouth, the metallic sticking there like taffy that wouldn't dissolve. Raven made her tea as usual, so she wouldn't let on that anything was wrong. It was disturbing; this had been the first nightmare she had since her father's defeat.

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!" Raven looked to the direction that normal morning fight was coming from. Cyborg and Beast Boy were really passionate about what to make for breakfast today. It was a special day, a sad day but special to all of them. It was the one-year anniversary that they had lost Terra to stone. Beast Boy still believed that the resurrected Terra would remember with time, Raven didn't hold that same belief though. She was devastated that she couldn't, even for Beast Boy. She sat at the table reading a book while the others made breakfast. They sat at the table, and expressed all they felt at that moment to anyone who wanted to see. They were sad, happy, terrified, and hopeful and so much more at that one moment before they ate, sighing silently to herself. She had been like that once. Once she could express herself and feel any emotion without inhibiting it. Once she was free.


	2. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, unfortunately.

AN: Please don't flame, this is my first Teen Titan fic. Also the name of one of my characters is Lilith, I just love the name.  Enjoy!

The Quartet The Awakening 

Noise, that's all she could hear, and in her opinion it was the evil thing that woke her. The buzzing of people going about their hectic day, doing what needed to be done, that was all she could hear. Scrunching her forehead in an effort to aid her eyes to open. Groaning slightly at the vibrant lights that attacked her vision, blinding her momentarily. Her sight finally focused on the white ceiling above her, and the scent of disinfectant almost made her sick. Slowing raising herself into a sitting position she noticed the machines around her, and the thin, cotton gown she adorned. She was in a hospital, she detested hospitals, and they were one of the worst things in the world, just because she said so. That, and the fact that she didn't have a window to get out of the hospital, she wanted the easy way out.

A sudden swoosh brought her out of her revere as she took notice of a nurse entering her room. Her hazel eyes studied the woman while she was reading some hospital mumbo-jumbo chart. She sat, waiting patiently to be noticed by the humming nurse. The was walking around the room, adjusting tubes and what not on the machines, she looked at the patient; who she assumed would be laying down, then quickly looked at her. The nurse gasped, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Your awake!" The nurse stated dumbly astonished at the conscious girl in front of her. The seventeen year-old turned her head away to roll her eyes. _'Why do I always get stuck with the dumb ones?'_

"Can I speak with the doctor?" She asked the nurse, who was unable to move at the moment.

"Of course, I'll be right back." The nurse ran off. She had no doubt that she was new to this field, at such a young age she had to be. Her hazel took in her surroundings. White was all that was available for her to look at except for the generic painting of a violet hung on the wall. Another swoosh and she noticed the doctor had entered her room, and much to her relief he hadn't brought the newbie with him.

"Good your awake. We were afraid you were never going to wake up there for awhile." The doctor said good-naturedly. "I'm Dr. Krank, do you remember your name?" He asked her, his old eyes looking at her kindly. She nodded her head.

"My name is Lilith. How long have I been out?" She asked quickly, his kindness was a little too much for her take without coffee.

"A few months. You had no injuries of any kind when you were found and admitted to the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you before you woke up?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Ok then, when you feel up to it, in a few days, we'll need you to fill out some paper work for us." He stated, subtly informing her that they were going to keep for at least three more days, and she couldn't handle that.

"Can I go now?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. We have to call your parents, run some tests, fill out paper work, and the most important: your rest."

"I don't have family, I'm fine. Can I go?" Her patience was wearing thin.

"You are a minor, dear, and you have no parents, so we have to call an orphanage or something of the sort. We have rules, and laws that we have to follow in this type of situation. I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. She nodded to him, _'at least he's a nice doctor.'_ She thought, as he left the room._ 'But what is it with people and their rules and laws?! Grrr!! I like rules and laws, anarchy isn't my thing, but by the gods people!!! And paper work! I hate paper work! It kills trees, wastes time, its pointless and it can easily be destroyed or stolen! That's all people seem to do around here, fill out this form and that form and all those other pointless, ridiculous forms!! In a way'_ she thought staring intently at the painting, _'Paper work is like life, pointless, and so easily destroyed.'_ She sighed, and got out of her bed.

"Sorry doc, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." She said as she walked out her room door into the never-ending mass of people that was called a hospital.


End file.
